A Ringing Phone
by DemigodGleek
Summary: Very short reaction-fic to 1x08 (The Well) - pure FitzSimmons, completely unedited. My first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.-fic, yay!


**I HAD FEELS, OKAY?! I AM SORRY, I KNOW I SUCK. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET A NEW OTP.**

* * *

"Who's that?"

He couldn't help but ask as Jemma's phone rang for the third time. The first and second times, he had only glanced at her, but didn't comment as she ignored it blankly.

They were in the lab, trying to develop a new weapon for Agent Ward ("The colors are too bright, it would be easy to spot", "It's too big to fit in all my pockets" and "It's too light" – seriously, though, how could it be_too _light?).

She didn't answer the phone or him. Instead, she snatched it up and apparently switched it on mute, because when she put it down on the desk again, it only vibrated violently.

The silence was heavy. Leo looked at her, but she just continued working as if nothing had happened. At last, he returned to the pieces he had to assemble for the weapon. He stole one last glance at Jemma before he started paying his full attention to his task.

It was strange, though – they usually shared what was on their minds. It was just a thing they did; if Leo once mentioned his mother had gotten a new job, a few days later, while they were working or eating or anything, Jemma would absent-mindedly ask if Mrs. Fitz was happy with her work. She had once told him that her father had broken his leg, and a week later, when she was taking a phone call and started it with "hi, dad", Leo had instantly told her to say that he was hoping Mr. Simmons would get well soon.

They kept working, pointedly avoiding to look at each other. For every minute that slowly ticked by, Leo felt more and more antsy, not knowing if he should worry or just ignore it all. Jemma would tell him if it was bad, right?

But then the memory of her deciding to jump out of the plane flashed by his eyes, and he almost dropped the pieces in his hands. She hadn't told him then, so why should she now?

He was feeling like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and the sane voice in his head telling him that he was overreacting was too faint for him to hear.

"It's my parents." She suddenly said.

He glanced at her, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. Jemma continued without looking at him.

"I haven't talked with them for a while, and they're getting a little bit worried." She explained flatly.

Leo nodded slowly, staring at his gloved hands.

He had met Jemma's parents twice. Once they had visited her on college, and she had introduced him. The other time was when they had been recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D., and they were at the airport, getting ready to leave for the US. They were a lovely couple, Mr. and Mrs. Simmons, and they loved Jemma as dearly as she loved them. She didn't have any siblings; it was just the three of them, and they were very close. Why Jemma suddenly was so eager not to talk to them, he had no idea.

Some of his thoughts must have showed on his face or something, because she added:

"It's just very complicated."

Silence stretched out between them, heavy and uneasy. Leo tried to focus on his work, and he saw Jemma turning her back to him.

A few minutes later, she abruptly wheeled around and stared right at him.

"How did you tell your parents about all of this?" She said. Beneath the almost desperate tone, she sounded curious and slightly interested. That was one of the things he loved about her; she always cared.

He thought about it.

"I just told them the truth." He said, shrugging. But then he added, with a nervous laugh: "But I made it sound less dangerous, of course, or my mum would worry herself to death."

Jemma continued to stare at him blankly. He swallowed and wet his lips.

"When was the last time you talked to them?" She asked quietly.

"Last week." Leo said automatically. His mother had called to ask if she could hide his father's plane models in his room.

She nodded, looking slightly grim. As she turned her back to him to return to work, his gaze lingered at her.

"You should talk to them." He said at last. Jemma froze, but didn't turn around. "I mean, even if you don't tell them about all of this, you should at least let them know there's nothing to worry about."

That was, of course, a total lie; at S.H.I.E.L.D., there was always something to worry about. But that wasn't the important part, anyway – Leo pushed the thought aside.

Jemma didn't move, but at last, she said, in a hesitant, doubtful voice:

"Maybe."

Thinking that there was nothing else to do, he quickly changed the subject to what colors the new weapon should be in.

* * *

**So, yeah, it's not good or anything, but I had feels. And also, I didn't wanna use their last names so, SURPRISE, Leo and Jemma it is :) And it's completely unedited, sorry for any mistakes :s**


End file.
